evolutionactivatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Oliver Yates
"I can't hurt anyone... I can't be a part of that anymore. But I can't just let them wipe us out either. I'm a doctor. I'm going to help people." Identity ' Alias: '''Mister Sunshine '''D. O. B: '''1/3/80 '''Gender: '''Male '''Marital Status: '''Single '''Last Known Location: '''United States '''Occupation:' Doctor, Terrorist Power (If DNA Alternate): Life Force Projection Affiliations: Nemesis Resurgent Personality Oliver is an unusual terrorist, in that he is a pacifist. He has fought before, but he takes his oath to do no harm very seriously. Most describe him as sincere; earnest even. He is honest and generous, generally selfless, and completely committed. He wants to live life to the fullest, and to make a real difference. These desires led him to medicine in the first place, but also fueled an interest in travel and philosophy. Socially, Oliver tends to be quiet. He can go entire conversations without saying a word, and he has been described as an intense listener. Intensity is probably a thematic flaw of Oliver’s, in that he does not handle casual relationships well, and he actively seeks to develop real connections with people. He has a ready, warm smile, and a gentle laugh. He is difficult to frustrate, tending to focus negative emotion inward, and he stays collected under pressure. Professionally, Oliver is detail-oriented, and he does not settle for ‘passable’ or ‘acceptable’ effort or results. Until the work is done, as well as it can be done, he is not satisfied. On top of working at the hospital, Oliver volunteered at medical clinics, mostly because he found purpose in work, and he loved saving lives. Oliver always considered his power a gift, and he used it practicing medicine. He had no concept of Alpha Supremacy until after Building Twenty Six kidnapped, experimented on, and killed several of Oliver’s friends. Believing that Alphas had to be protected from humans, Oliver became involved with Nemesis to save the lives of Alpha men and women fighting to change the world. History Origin Oliver spent all of his childhood, and much of his adult life, in America. He had a few close friends, but he was never popular. He began playing the piano when he was eight, and the passion for music that began then has remained his lifelong companion. With a well-to-do family, Oliver grew up with prospects and potential. Always the intellectual, Oliver was accepted into several schools, but he chose to go to Vanderbilt University. While studying pre-med, Oliver started working, first as a certified nursing assistant, and later as an emergency medical technician. In truth, Oliver enjoyed working more than pre-med, and on several occasions, he nearly abandoned the program. It was only his stubborn streak that forced him to see it through. It was around that time that he met Kenna, and the two became involved shortly thereafter. In med school, Oliver proposed to Kenna, and the two became engaged. Extraordinary Discovery It was only one week later that Oliver’s power manifested. At first, Oliver seemed to revitalize his friends just being near them, and he could take away their stress and exhaustion with a simple touch. During a late-night EMT shift, Oliver discovered that he could keep a dying man alive just by holding his hand. Oliver never credited god, as he was never religious, nor did he credit science, for he could find no explanation for his gift. Instead, his friends took to calling him Mister Sunshine, and attributed Oliver’s power to his force of personality. As he learned more about his power, he met two others with extraordinary abilities. One could read minds, and the other could turn invisible. The changes Oliver went through that year, with his power, his engagement, his job, and his classes, did not improve his relationship with Kenna. Three months after announcing their engagement, she broke it off, and Oli was devastated. Returning to DC for his residency, Oliver slowly recovered. He was able to apply his power in surgery, and his talent for keeping patients alive opened doors for him throughout the remainder of his career. With his residency complete, Oliver started his dream job of trauma surgeon in DC. The career helped him get over losing Kenna, but it couldn’t help with what came next. Building Twenty Six The friends Oliver had made in med school, the telepath and invisible man, were kidnapped. It would be weeks before the invisible man escaped and made his way to Mister Sunshine, and warned him that men in black, Building Twenty Six, were rounding up everyone with abilities and imprisoning them. The invisible man explained how he escaped, and how the telepath had been shot by the men in black. Oliver helped the invisible man hide for weeks, and during that time, he came to another life decision. Mister Sunshine could not stand back and watch people die just because they were Special. Oliver and the invisible man met with other Building Twenty Six escapees, and heard about a group that was promising change. An organization that wanted to change the world, to make sure that Alphas never had to live in fear again. Oliver became involved with a local cell, and though he was hesitant to break his oath to do no harm, they were targeting men in black, and the invisible man persuaded him. It was six months later that Oliver learned that Nemesis had no intention of keeping their attacks small or focused. Nemesis The day of the Washington DC attack, Oliver was working at the hospital, and he treated many of the civilians poisoned by the toxins. Oliver was appalled by the wanton destruction and the deaths of so many innocents. He confronted the cell leader, who was wrestling with his own doubts at the time. Oliver had decided that he could not stand back and watch people die just because they were Special, but that did not mean that he would kill others just because they were not. That was the day that Oliver decided that he was a pacifist. He made it very clear that he took his oath to do no harm seriously, and that he would not engage in any more violence on Nemesis’ behalf. Even so, he still believed that Alphas had to be protected from humans, especially with Yomin Breise working so hard to incite a war between them. Mister Sunshine gave his notice at the hospital, and he dedicated himself full-time to keeping the Alpha men and women of Nemesis alive. Over the course of Yomin’s crusade, Mister Sunshine became more and more convinced of Nemesis’ cause. He was involved in rescue Alpha prisoners, and treating Alphas who were beaten half to death for being Special, and others who were experimented on for their abilities. Resurgence After the death of Yomin, Mister Sunshine was arrested alongside several Nemesis enforcers and supporters. He was convicted as a terrorist, and sent to the Citadel prison. When Maria Coffos orchestrated the escape, Oliver followed her without hesitation. Category:Characters Category:Site Canons Category:Nemesis